Lion Taming
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: He'd defeated her and saved her, quite an odd paradox, but as Artoria had learned, there were many odd things about Ritsuka. Things she rather liked and wanted to cherish, not as a king or as a Servant, but as something a bit more...human. The time had come to show him that, and there was only one place that could happen in. Ritsuka/Lancer Artoria.


**Hello, everyone, and welcome to another installment of the Grand Order Lemon series. The lucky girl today will be the Lion King herself, Lancer Artoria Pendragon! Now then, this one obviously takes place post Camelot Singularity with Lancer Artoria having started to regain some of her old humanity. And thanks to a certain Master a little more of it.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Artoria wasn't sure who she was more angry at: herself for not being there for him, Ritsuka for putting himself in such a dangerous situation, or the villains who'd nearly succeeded in ending his life. Matter of fact, she wasn't quite sure when was the last time she'd ever felt rage like this, if she'd ever felt it at all. Anger and relief and sadness, those three emotions mixed together as she stared at the sleeping human before her.

She'd come so dangerously close to losing him after all he'd done for her.

He could have been killed without her knowing until it was too late.

The word failure had never bore such a heavy weight to it then it did at that moment. Overwhelmed by it, Artoria reached out and stroked the cheek of her Master despite feeling as if she had no right to.

It all had been so seemingly routine, a simple call to go investigate a new singularity and be back within a day's time. She wanted to go, but Ritsuka had turned her down citing she'd gone with him through four sub-singularities already, all of which proved to be nothing major. Mordred had spent quite a bit of time ranting to the teenager once it became evident there was no need for a Servant like her to be "dragged along" when lesser warriors were enough. What Artoria didn't have the heart to tell her was that she didn't go because Ritsuka asked her to, she went with him because she _wanted_ to go with him. She wanted to learn more about this black-haired human who'd found his way into her dreams and managed to help her reawaken the humanity she believed she'd lost.

His journey had not be wasted as gradually, Artoria began to reclaim those emotions.

Joy.

Irritation.

Sadness.

Fear.

She'd felt something amiss in her bones before Gawain informed her of Ritsuka's condition, of the fact he'd lost almost half the blood in his bond and was knocking at death's door. Artoria remembered her entire body simply…freezing. A moment passed then she was bounding down the halls, uncaring of who and what she passed along the way. Reaching the infirmary, she caught a glimpse of her Master-lying unconscious and bleeding from several places.

At first, she felt…shattered, broken almost. Anger came next, blistering hot anger that called for her to find the monster responsible and make them pay with every drop of their blood. Only later did she learn that Arash had beaten her to the punch.

While he operated on the teenager Artoria caught Dr. Roman giving her a sideways look. For a brief moment, she could have sworn he smiled at her with approval before going back to the operation.

Nearly five hours later and Ritsuka was safe, but he was going to be out of it for a couple of days. Hearing that information Artoria quickly turned on her heel and left the medical wing. Once she was alone her anger was vented on a nearby wall, several large dents serving as a testament to the fury she felt.

" _It wasn't your fault, you know."_ The smell of dried blood gave the doctor away.

" _He risked everything to help me…adjust after I've nearly killed him and no doubt scarred his innocent mind for life. How do I repay him? By abandoning him in his hour of need!"_ She fired back not daring to turn around.

" _You didn't abandon him, and do you really think he'd want you here blaming yourself for what happened? Artoria, no one could have foreseen them literally having to slay a pack of pseudo hellhounds. It was unexpected, it was life. Now then, are you going to spend all evening prowling the halls, or will you go to his side as you swore you'd be?"_

Artoria suspected it was Merlin that let news of her and Ritsuka's…dreamscape encounter lick. How he learned of what went on she doubted she'd ever known, though she had a feeling Romulus might have played a part. Really, this entire mess could have been laid at her fellow Lancer's feet. That said, things hadn't turned out entirely all bad.

She'd returned to his room finding a number of Servants had already left token gifts. Seeing it all, she couldn't help but smile a little seeing the good-will Ritsuka had managed to garner from so many. But she also felt a slight twinge of…jealously when she saw some of the grander gifts had come from women.

Taking up a seat, she'd remained at the side of the sleeping human, informing all of her knights she would not move until she was certain that their Master was out of danger. Mordred had expectedly raised a fuss, but Gawain and Tristan dragged her away leaving her alone with the unconscious Master. She was well aware of the whispers that would be born from such a thing, but Artoria was willing to take them if it meant being there for her Master when she couldn't be there for him before.

It never ceased to amaze her just how innocent Ritsuka could appear when "off-duty"; it was immensely easy to forget he'd braved terrors greater than most could imagine. Perhaps the only thing that matched his young appearance was his mindset-his ability to still believe in the good and decency of people. Including those who'd tried to kill him and long since abandoned anything resembling humanity. Such a precious soul she'd learned he was.

Inevitably, sleep eventually came to the Servant. Powerful as she may have been, even Artoria still possessed her limits. As her eyelids grew heavy, she thought a moment or two wouldn't do any harm. Almost a moment after her eyes slid shut did the eyes of her charge begin to flutter open.

 _Note to self, next time, bring hellhound replant._ Mentally groaning, he wiggled his arms and legs, finding a dull pain in each of them. _They're hurt, but still there. Good._ One of these days he was expecting to come too and discover he'd lost a limb or two. While Chaldea did have healers capable of restoring lost limbs, it was an experience Ritsuka was looking forward to. Having said that, he had somewhat made peace with the possibility; he concluded if that day came it was going to suck as the memory would stick with him for life. Some would have found it amusing at best and appalling at worst that in spite of everything he'd been through the sight of a lost limb would be traumatizing for him. Ritsuka had no words for them, except that everyone had limits and he was no different.

Speaking of different, his turquoise eyes swerved to his left finding a rather unexpected person. "Artoria?"

She looked…tranquil leaned over with air passing through her slumbering lips. Though barely above a whisper, they reached her ears and penetrated deep into her brain. Artoria's green eyes flirted with opening. It was only after they caught their first glimpse of Ritsuka, steadily sitting upright did she fully awake.

"R-R-Ritsuka!" Cried the Lancer, a bright smile breaking out along her face.

The teen mirrored her expression. "Heh, it took me getting mauled and turned into a mummy for you to call me by my name."

Realizing what she'd said gave Artoria a moment of genuine shock, it was quickly replaced with worry once she realized that Ritsuka was struggling to remain upright. Concern overrode decorum as she moved forward placing her hands against his body. Beneath her touch, the teenager felt sparks fly across his skin. Equally so, Artoria realized it was her first time touching her Master's unclothed body. The human and Master met each other's eyes as they silently scrambled to figure out what to do next. Questions that had been on tip of his tongue fell away as he got an up-close look at the beautiful face of Artoria Pendragon. In turn, the king found herself completely and utterly mesmerized by the innocent face mere inches before her.

Hidden from physical and mental sight of the pair, sat a white-haired wizard and a blonde-haired spearman. Both men let out sheepish giggles seeing the stare down between the "peasant boy" and the king.

"So," Began Fionn. "How long do you give them?"

"Oh, about a day or so. Compared to how she was in life, Artoria's come quite a ways when it comes to listening to her emotions." Answered Merlin. "That said, I have had my eye on those two for a while so I believe a…push may be needed."

"Push? Hm, what do you have in mind?" Questioned the blond.

The legendary magician chuckled, a sound that all those familiar with Arthurian mythology knew met trouble. If Artoria hadn't been so enchanted with Ritsuka then she would have noticed the cold shiver in her spine. "After many long years Artoria has rediscovered a critical fact-she is a woman."

Fionn's face was one of confusion, but after a second the pieces came together. A devious grin formed across his face. "My, I can see know why you're called a demon."

* * *

Two days later and Ritsuka was out and about. Somewhat surprisingly, his wounds had healed fast, extremely fast. While one could have accredited that to Chaldea's healers, many preferred to think it was proof of the boy's natural resilience. They weren't entirely off base. Several had noted that the teenager's physical abilities were growing rapidly. Already he possessed stamina and strength that would have put him on the level of a normal top-class athlete. Compared to the superhuman abilities of Servants it wasn't much, but on the field of battle it could have made all the difference. Not to mention if Ritsuka survived he now stood a pretty good chance if he choose to pursue a career in sports.

That physical prowess was on display in the training room as the teenager found himself staring down the sharp eyes of Diarmuid and Fionn, both men taking turns coming at him while under the watchful eye of the Witch of Dun Scaith.

And countless female observers.

"My, oh my, it appears our dear Master has grown quite a bit, hasn't he?" Cackled Medb watching the human execute a well-timed parry thus staving off Diarmuid's forward thrust. Naturally, they were using practice spears, but a blow to the right place could still hurt until the healers got there. As one would have expected, Fionn and Diarmuid were holding back immensely, but Ritsuka was trying his hardest to draw out as much of their strength as he could. Sweat poured down the young man's body staining his t-shirt and shorts, yet his body moved with such swiftness one would have assumed they'd only been going at it for a minute instead of going on three whole hours. The fact Ritsuka was still going so strong was nothing short of miraculous…and appealing.

"Well, I'll admit it, he has grown quite a few muscles. Lean and strong muscles complete with scars. It does rather nicely round him out." Admitted Suzuka licking her lips. His movements were easy for her eyes to trace, but the fact he was able to so effortlessly transition from attacking to defending and so forth spoke volumes of his growing warrior spirit. Diarmuid switched out with his lord, a look of beaming pride on his beautiful face. At Scathach's instruction rather than practice lances they were going to be using wooden swords. The call was given and the two men were at it. "I'm having to fight the urge to go down there myself and join the action."

"Oh please," Spat the pink-haired Servant holding her head up high. "If anyone will be getting the next crack at him, it will be me. I'm _more_ than capable of testing our beloved Master's limits, far more than that ageless witch."

At that, Suzuka rolled her eyes. "How come you get to have a turn with him?! You tried to kill him!"

Medb's expression turned to one of annoyance. "So did you!"

"Yeah, but I made up for it And my body's ten times sexier than yours!" Shouted the female Saber.

Now it was the Rider's turn to roll her eyes. Bolting upright, she stretched her arms upward as if she were striking a pose. "You keep telling yourself that, canine. My body has been the envy of hundreds of women and satisfied the hunger of thousands of men. Perhaps when they're finished down there I'll reward Ritsuka for his…fine service."

"Maybe I should do that, water is my specialty."

The two women turned their heads to find Francis Drake sitting in the seats beneath them, a wide smile plastered across her scarred face and her arms and legs kicked out. Her coat was open providing a tantalizing view of her bust.

"Master's been putting in a lot of hard-work so I suppose he's past-due for a reward of _some_ kind." She inquired. "Fighting tooth and nail for humanity, keeping us from killing each other, and providing us with ample entertainment, talk about pulling double-duty. On top of that, he's working his ass off so we don't have to spend ninety-percent of our time trying to save it." Looking back, she whistled. "It looks like we may just have to wait our time though, ole' Scathach seems to be making sure she gets first dibs."

Attendants in the audience watched in glee as the red-eyed woman removed herself from the stands and marched over to the practice arena. Throughout the entire walk her sensual hips swayed from side to side until she was before a sweaty and shocked Ritsuka. Manifesting a tail she began wiping the sweat from his brow and neck, all the while chastising him as well as praising him on his progress. Gently taking hold of his wrists, she began to instruct him on the proper motions on how to parry Fionn's swings. As she did so the Lancer's body rubbed up against his, in plain view of Fionn and all onlookers.

"Hm, do you suppose Master and the witch would be averse to a threesome?" Giggled Medb watching the blush that exploded across Ritsuka's face followed by the stammering.

Brief as it was, the wave of murderous intent momentarily stunned the three women. In unison, they turned in a singular direction to find a stark-white coat bellowing in the indoor wind. Silently, they watched the owner transcend the steps and disappear into the backdoor.

"Sheesh," Huffed Suzuka. "Just bed him! You're supposed to be the Lion King! Why don't you try living up to the title!"

Her fists slammed against the wall with such force it nearly formed cracks along the white and blue-lined plastered. The British Servant felt a strong desire to not simply crack the wall but demolish it.

"Ah-hem, not to put you down, but Suzuka has a point. Why don't you step up and claim what's yours?"

Artoria nearly summoned her lance as she turned her gaze to the white-haired sorcerer. "I'm not in the mood for your jests, Merlin."

"Jests? Why I'm only here to offer you advice!" Cried the staff-wielder with an innocent smile. "Why, I see my king suffering and like a dutiful-"

"Merlin!" Snapped the blonde. "Enough! I will not have Ritsuka become just another pawn in one of your-"

"Are you accusing me of enchanting the boy? Sorry, but you've done a good enough job of that, after all, you are the one he loves."

His words hit the nail clean on the head stopping the building tirade dead in its tracks. The incubus couldn't help but take a moment to enjoy the complete flabbergasted look on his former lord's face. He almost wished he could photograph the look it.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-He what?" Stammered the now flustered and trembling Artoria Pendragon.

At first, all the Caster did was laugh. Before it could get out of hand, he stepped forward hoisting his scepter onto his shoulder. "Not once did he question you remaining by his side while he was healing. Not once did he ever complain or look to you with fear in his heart. Not once did he ever hold the actions of your Singularity self against you. Even now, he resists Scathach's advances because he already has a woman in mind, hm, she must be quite the gal."

Artoria hung off his every word. "R-R-Really? H-He truly thinks that-" Shame and coldness quickly retook her face causing Merlin to sigh. "I-It's improper. I-I am his Servant, I-I am…he is-"

"Didn't Romulus help you clear up this little mess? You're a human, and humans are entitled to things like having feelings and falling in love. Do I need to arrange another dream visit?"

To this day, she still wondered if Merlin had planned the whole ordeal out. She didn't put it past him and never would. "R-Ritsuka is…he would be a…suitable partner, b-but I…"

"Fine then." Declared Merlin with a glint in his eyes. "If you won't claim him, perhaps you should give him the opportunity to claim _you_."

"H-Huh?" Stuttered the Lancer.

Grinning from ear to ear, the ancient incubus twirled his prized scepter. "Just let it go, and enjoy yourself, my dear King of Knights."

Artoria's mouth opened in a scream that never became a reality. White blight blinded her, ripping her from the floor and flung her into a searing phantasmal void in which she was powerless in. Nausea temporarily gripped her as she felt her magical resistance crumble before Merlin's might.

 _Damn you for this, Merlin!_

* * *

"Artoria…Artoria…are you gonna wakeup any time soon?"

Emerald green eyes fluttered open to met turquoise. "R-Ritsuka?"

The human smirked before reaching out to caress her cheeks causing them to turn bright red. Artoria felt no desire to bat his hand away or chastise him. What she did feel was a warmth in her cheeks and lightness in her head. Raising upward, she was aghast to find they were sitting on a bed of velvet sheets and soft pillows. Retching her eyes to her Master she found he was wearing nothing. Absolutely nothing. And so was she.

"What's wrong?" He asked noting the worry on his face.

In that moment, Artoria realized something, she hated seeing him worried or in pain. She believed Ritsuka was much better to be around when he was smiling or laughing, or at least, she believed so. To her, that smile was who he was. That smile and humanity that had saved her.

Shutting her mouth, she reached forward, doing as he'd done to her silencing him. Her lips steadily began to move forward, her mouth silently watering for the taste of his. Soon they would touch and then…

" _GAH!"_

Bolting her eyes open, Artoria sat upright, alert and ready. Immediately, the first thing she spotted was the object of her affection-Ritsuka Fujimaru, still dressed in his exercise clothes. At his feet lay his exercise bag.

"A-A-A-Artoria? W-What are you-" He began.

"Merlin." She answered sitting upright. Her armor was gone leaving her in her blue leotard. Normally, she would have been irate at Merlin's trickery, but this time, she was willing to allow it to slip by. He'd given her something to sooth her anger. "Ritsuka."

"Y-Yes?" Spoke the teenager feeling himself rooted to the ground on which he stood.

She recalled the words of Suzuka, Drake, and Medb, the actions of Medb, and the words of her insufferable court mage. All of them lead her to one course of action.

Her hands took hold of his as she pulled him back toward the bed. Following a brief glance into his eyes, she leaned forward, unsure of where the road ahead would take her but willing to walk it none the same.

The only sound either the human or Servant could hear was the thunderous pounding of their hearts. It was a wondrous and frightful rhythm that accompanied the soft moans they made as they continued to press their lips against one another. What the two had struggled to keep contained for nearing several weeks was finally released; the glorious and near sinful desire they felt for one another manifested in the hungry way in which they went after each other. The concept of air became near nonexistent as the only substance one needed was the other. Beneath their clothes, sweat began to accumulate across their bodies, which were growing redder by the second, quickly catching up to their respective faces. With their mouths locked in a tight embrace Ritsuka and Artoria decided it was time for their tongues to meet. The result was both feeling as if a match had been lit to their entire nervous system.

Their faces remained beat-crimson as they pulled away, both breathing hard as if they'd just ran a marathon. A light was flickering in their eyes, the arousing yet dangerous flame called lust had been lit within each of them, and now it was threatening to burn them whole. Still holding her in his arms, Ritsuka started, "Artoria,"

Any second now, the Lancer was expecting her legs to turn to liquify. The thought didn't scar her at all, in fact, she would have welcomed it if it meant being held in her Master's arms. "I…want you. I want you…to have me, have all of me." Her voice was sugary sweet and soft as a whisper. This was…so different from the Lancer Artoria he'd gotten to know. That said, it wasn't entirely bad, far from it actually.

 _Is this…does she really…_ The thought trailed off as Ritsuka's mind had what might as well have been a miniature meltdown. Artoria's breasts were hugging against his chest, his black-tinted undershirt did nothing to hold the sensation of her nipples rubbing against his skin. Speaking of clothes, a part of him couldn't help but note how…confined the Lion King looked in her blue leotard. In her normal armor, she was magnificent to behold. Now, that magnificence had changed into something else, something that was making him…restless. "A-Are you…I mean, you can-"

"I want no one else." Affirmed the British woman quickly and powerfully. Such fragility mixed with strength, only Artoria Pendragon could have been capable of such a thing. "You've helped me regain something I lost hundreds of years ago, you've forgiven me despite the numerous crimes I committed against you and possibly humanity, and…you're single-handedly the most serene man I've ever met. Ritsuka," In a somewhat surprising show, she rolled her hips grinding her increasingly wet center against his waistline. The Japanese teenager nearly jumped out of his skin, and stained his pants due to her actions. Mentally taking note of his response, she continued, "Please…I…I want you to want me. I know I-"

Carelessly, he smashed his lips against hers, pushing his tongue directly into her mouth. Artoria positively responded to his actions with her body. The image of the Japanese male's naked water-soaked body returned to her mind, but not she had the opportunity to not only touch it with her own fingers, but make it bend to her whim. Her entire body fell against Ritsuka, who somehow managed to support her heavier than average body. It was a testament to the unseen strength. Her boobs rubbed against his chest and her leg grinded against his. Through the thin barrier of his pants his cock poked out, teasing Artoria. The Servant moaned into the kiss making it known she felt no shame in the action. Pulling away yet making sure to keep their tongues connected she reached out with her hand. She took hold of his and moved it from her cheek all the way down to her lower region.

"You're…wet?" Whispered the human. Though her blue leotard keep him from feeling her wetness, it had begun to soak through the blue fabric making it wet and hot. Enticed, Ritsuka spread his hand out intent on feeling all around her clothed vagina. His actions brought the king great joy as she couldn't keep from moaning to the ceiling. Rather unexpectedly, as he felt around her lower regions Ritsuka's fingers found an opening in her leotard. Immediately seizing on it, he pushed his fingers forwarding a silted hole in the blue fabric. "And you're…not wearing any underwear, are you?"

The Lancer bit her lip in an attempt to hold back her lust rapidly eating away at her. Her legs visibly wobbled beneath her as the teenager well and truly began to explore the silt in her clothes, his fingers wasted no time in running over her vagina. "I…I…I…" Any sort of explanation she came up with to explain herself fell by the wayside curtsy of her Master's fingers. His right hand clapped the back of her head lightly tussling her braided bun. Artoria gave no resistance to their lips meeting again.

If anyone walked by Ritsuka's room they would have been greeted to the lewdest of sounds. One could have easily been mistaken for believing the sole Master of Chaldea had put on a porno and not bothered to turn the volume down, at least until they recognized the second voice. A double-take would have been the most likely reaction one would have registering the second voice as one Artoria Pendragon. Fainting would have been another acceptable reaction.

Artoria herself felt as if any second, she was going to faint. The new sensation rapidly spreading through her body had thrown her mind into a wild frenzy. Reason and logic were fleeting leaves and the wind, she felt no desire to waste her no chasing after them. Instead, what she did was turn her complete attention to the storm blowing them away to the far edge of the world. She submitted to the storm, offering her entire body to its almighty power without struggle. In turn, the storm happily took her up and away, guiding her to a place she never knew could exist. At the eye of the storm she saw that which she'd come to desire. The King of Knights decided it was time to go on the offensive.

Having gotten caught up in the lip-lock and fingering Ritsuka was completely caught off guard. Seizing that opportunity, the Lion King had him hurled against the edge of the bed. Disoriented, Ritsuka awoke from his lust-induced stupor coming back to reality. Panic and confusion raced through him, the latter overtaking the former as he felt a pair of hands gently press down on his chest. Looking up, he saw a pair of beautiful emerald eyes staring back at him. A pair of wet lips descended upon his. Ritsuka's hands shot to grasp her head, but they never made it there; the knight gently caught him by the wrists and kept his arms suspended in the air. Artoria's tongue viciously attacked the younger man's mouth, further sending him into a tailspin.

 _I want you._

Her words stood out like a star shining in the pitch-black night sky. Ritsuka reached for it and to his surprise, found himself able to grasp it. Holding tight to the sparkling light he allowed Artoria to take unimpeded control. Truthfully, what little "experience" he can say he had came from…rather obscene sources. Meanwhile Artoria might as well have been a bird just learning how to fly. That said, she was learning how to do so rather quickly.

Both of them were panting when they broke away from one another. Artoria used her pent-up lust to swiftly moved downward, not stopping until she was at the boy's waistline. Summoning a bolt of courage from the unknown, the buxom woman picked away at her Master's belt and pants zipper. Following a momentary pause, she pulled on them ripping away the teenager's last line of defense.

Artoria's eyes went wide and her mouth stared in agape shock at what stood before her. "M…Ma…Mast…er?"

Besieged by a tidal wave of embarrassment Ritsuka tried to get his body to move, what moved was not the organ he wanted. "I-I-I, u-um, l-listen, y-you don't have to-"

The male "lance" she'd heard tale of from a number of sources. This "holy and unholy" weapon that could bring even the strongest of women to their knees, and often served as a point of pride for me. For those that were romantically involved, it was something to brag about and hold over others in groan-worthy displays of vanity and lustful enjoyment. Before she sealed off her humanity Artoria could never quite wrap her mind around it. To her, a penis was no different than a woman's breasts-just another part of their body.

Staring at Ritsuka's seven-inch cock, fully erect and on the verge of releasing a spurt of cum, she understood. By the heavens, did she finally have an idea of what all the fuss was about. Mesmerized, she wasted little time in feeling up the male organ, an action that earned her the cries of her Master. Artoria's ears perked up and heat swelled in her cheeks hearing his normally steady and serene voice now a good deal…louder. While she'd heard him scream before, this time was different. When his screams were filled with pain an unearthly rage swelled up inside of her demanding for Artoria to find the being responsible and inflict as much pain on them as possible.

His screams of ecstasy were something entirely new to her. The word "arousal" came to her mind, and in the next couple of seconds Artoria finally knew the true definition of the word. Experimentally, her fingers flexed themselves across his meat, testing the waters to see how much of a reaction she could get out of him. As earth-shaking as it was, she wasn't disappointed. Ritsuka's body jumped, almost literally. His entire body had gotten the shakes, but in a way that the Lancer knew was good instead of bad. He was trembling in his skin, trembling… _because of her_. In the farthest corners of her mind, a place she'd long since thought she'd closed off, something stirred.

With unexpected but not unwanted delicacy, the blonde gently caressed the erect limb. "Master, you seem to be enjoying this, don't you?" A grumbled up response was her answer as she ran her fingers up and down the tower. The more she felt along his penis the greater the fire inside of her became. Artoria could almost picture it in her mind-a blaze surely created from the breath of a dragon whose sole purpose was to burn the land down. As king it was her duty to prevent such a thing, but now she wasn't so sure. "I believe I have been…a good Servant to you, the best I could be. Having said that…can I perhaps be…rewarded?" Never in all her life did the King of Knights think she'd utter such a phrase. It went against every principle she held, but that was before. A transformation had been going on inside of her changing Artoria Pendragon from the proud King of Knights…to something else.

It was only by focusing his attention on her was Ritsuka able to regain the ability to speak properly. Quite ironic given looking at the crimson-tinted, pleading face of Artoria was turning him on in ways he'd rather not have any one know about. Her usual stoic green eyes were filled to the brim with a lustful fire hunger to be unleashed. His decision was made in an instant. "You have been a good Servant, one of the best." The teenager's head gently glided across the former goddess' blonde hair causing her entire body to shiver. "I am going to reward you…and you're going to reward me." He finished with a dark glint in his eyes.

As much as she'd tried to deny it, Artoria had listened in on the conversations of Chaldea's…more sexually-active members. They all spoke of the "light" that flashed in a person's eyes before they let go of all inhibitions during sex and let themselves cut loss. That same light was reflected in Ritsuka's eyes; it made Artoria's nether-regions begun to water.

After a few moments of pleasuring him with her tongue Artoria switched to her using her mouth, more specifically, her tongue. It was a move that earned great applause from the Japanese male and made the Servant mentally smile in triumph. She repeated her earlier actions only with her tongue. Every vein she'd ran over with her fingers she did so again with her tongue, making sure to move her head around to ensure she got all of them. Her actions had a visible impact on her Master, who gleefully reacted to her as if he were the one beholden to her. Ritsuka's cock continuously twitched from the slow and drawn-out strokes her tongue inflicted upon him.

"A-A-Art…oria…I…I.." A flash of annoyance crossed through the teen when she withdrew her tongue. It didn't last as she kept her face within centimeters of his cock. Glancing at her Ritsuka had to struggle to force air into his lungs and mold them into understandable words. "I…I n-n-never…k-k-k-kn-knew you…were so…skilled."

The fact that her smile looked so _pain-staking_ innocent while her face was less than an inch from his cock nearly gave Ritsuka a pre-release. It wouldn't have surprised him if that's exactly how the Lion King planned it. "G-Good, t-that's good. It means you're enjoying this, I want you…to take pleasure in everything I do to you, Master."

She wasn't lying, nor did she waste time. Her lips and mouth quickly latched onto his penis. Ritsuka's hands gripped the sheets and his head turned upward to the ceiling. He managed to keep the scream of pleasure suppressed to a deep moan that ended with his mouth stretching open as if he'd just popped a strained bone. Forced to bite his lips, he watched in silent glee and shock as the Lancer felt around his penis for the third time, this time using the entirety of her mouth.

 _I…can't believe it._ Absently thought the Japanese male looking down at his blonde-haired bombshell of a Servant. _She's really…doing it, licking me like a dog._ No sooner had the words crossed his mind did Ritsuka feel something rise up within him. It was a feeling he couldn't quite place, it grew stronger as he watched Artoria continued to feel around him as if she were a dog in heat.

"MMHHH!"

Artoria hadn't been expecting for her Master to grip her by the head then ruffle force his entire meat into her mouth. A second of confusion gave way to white-hot ecstasy at the feel of having her entire mouth filled up. The feeling only increased once she felt Ritsuka begin to rocket his hips forward, pushing his member deeper into her mouth. Artoria felt her eyes begin to go watery as she attempted to get her bearings. Looking up, she was greeted to the sight of Ritsuka, his mouth hung open as air quickly rushed inward.

"Artoria!"

Cum, the white nectar, the divine juice, quickly rushed into her mouth seconds after her Master had screamed her name. A knee-jerk reaction caused Ritsuka to push her away thus separating his erupting penis and her mouth. Artoria wasn't completely deprived of her Master's manly juices as once freed his cock continued to produce cum. Said cum shot into the air before gravity dedicated it fall down. Dozens of white droplets splattered Artoria's face covering her increasingly red skin.

 _This…feels…amazing!_

Her mouth open, the Lancer did her best to collect as much as her lover's cum as possible, rather it was by getting more of it onto her body or into her mouth. Between her legs, she was sure she'd cum a little as the wetness had spread to encompass nearly her entire lower front.

Ritsuka stared dumbfounded at the sight before him, and really, he had every right to. Artoria Pendragon, the King of Knights, wielder of the sacred lance, had almost her entire head covered in his cum. A dream-like expression morphed across her face as her hands went to her cheeks were she began to smoother the sticky white liquid around. Her tongue got to see a little action as well since she moved it to lick up all the cum she could reach. The Servant's hands ran across her lips as she literally sucked off whole swaths of the creamy substance, all while maintain that heavenly expression on her face. As she did so Ritsuka tried hard to reign his cock in, though now the image of his "art piece" had been forever seared into his brain. He wanted to recreate it.

And so too did the blonde.

Grabbing her love's cock, she set about licking it clean. Her actions brought about a miniature eruption of pre-cum that she was ready for. Artoria licked up the white juices while taking the time to massage the tip of Ritsuka's cock with her mouth and tongue. She was rewarded with the yeps and moans of her Master, whose back was beginning to recline from her pleasuring of him. Once again, she remined him more of a dog then a cat with her actions, not that he was complaining. Once she was through cleaning off his member the Lancer gave him a soft smile before going on with the next step of her engagement.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

The feel of Artoria blowing him was amazing, her sandwiching his penis between her breasts was outright heavenly. Her expression was divine as well, far from appalled she looked glad their bodies were interacting with each other in one of the most lewd ways possible. The knight was far from alone as Ritsuka quickly adjusted to the near inferno-like heat of her breasts. He reveled in it as evident by the seductive smile on his face and gently thrusting he did with his hips.

White-hot fire swept through Ritsuka's body starting from his penis then filling out the rest of him. His eyes were forced to seal themselves shut for if he glanced southward he knew he'd have another orgasm. The teenager wanted this pleasure to last for as long as possible, and so too did Artoria. Desperate, he attempted to focus his mind on another else, but it was his ears that doomed him. The sound of his cock sliding between the Lancer's breasts filled his ears, and then there was Artoria's voice. She was panting harder and harder by the second. It was like a gigantic bell whose every ringing signaled the climax of ritual Ritsuka had found himself caught up in.

Artoria was well and truly enjoying herself. It was madness to think she'd find greater joy in using her body in such a lewd way than in the heat of battle. The friction borne from her breasts jerking her Master's cock off lit ever nerve in her body ablaze. Using that searing drive, she increased the speed of her actions. Given her truly superhuman prowess and the sheer lust pushing her, Ritsuka's cock became little more than a blur in-between the two nonstop balls that bounced up and down. When she spotted the tip of his penis, Artoria went for it. Her tongue once again lavished the tip of her beloved's cock like tendrils of wind guided by an unknown conductor.

Through the typhoon they'd found themselves in, both knew the end was coming. The bell was about to toll and when it did there would be no going back for either of them.

"ARTORIA!"

She took his first shot without much difficulty. If nothing else, let it never be said that Artoria wasn't a quick-study. Even in the midst of her lust-induce stupor, her mind was still able to maintain some shred of its original sharpness. In this case, that sharpness was being directed in one place. Glorious white splotches eventually fell away from her mouth and landed on her breasts. Ritsuka lay back against the bed panting hard while his Servant-turned-lover cleaned herself off, again. The wonderful sound of her licking up his juices brought him a serene place he never once experienced.

When he next opened his eyes, the teenager found himself staring into the eyes of Artoria. A beautiful smile lay across her cleaned up face. "Ritsuka, can you…please do the same to me?"

Smiling, he reached out to caress her cheek then brought her head down. While locked in a battle of tongues he rolled them over so she was on her back and he was on top. Artoria's legs moved on their own, sliding against her love's naked thigh causing his cock to jerk upward. Ritsuka pulled away finding his Servant had discarded her blue leotard revealing her truly flawless and goddess-like body before him. Droplets of sweat dotted her skin, her stomach and breasts rose and fell in a soft rhythm he nearly lost himself in. Enticed by what he saw, he ran his hands along her body, only stopping when he reached her glorious watermelons. Artoria's nipples had become red as cherries.

His hands gripped both orbs as he reached for her right nipple. Returning the favor from earlier, he teased it with his tongue.

"Ahhhh!"

Grinning near wickedly, he completely pulled his head away, he instead moved his palms about her breasts. Artoria's body caught fire beneath his touch. The response fueled the sinful flame that had begun to build within the Japanese male. Continued to run his hands across her boobs, he realized the proud and regal Lion King was slowly falling under his control. His _complete_ control. Artoria looked to him with pleading glances that begged him to reintroduce his tongue to her nipples. While thoroughly enjoying himself, Ritsuka wasn't quite as heartless as to deny his Servant her rightly earned reward.

"Oooooohhhh…"

Artoria did as her Master tried to do, but for her, the struggle was all the harder. Once she looked down to see Ritsuka eagerly suckling her breasts she threw all forms of caution to the wind. Her left hand rose and reached out to touch his black hair. Under the touch of his tongue, she went absolutely wide, her divine body moving about in wild and uncontrollable motions. Aroused by her body motions he moved to her left breasts, quickly making sure it received the same treatment as her right. Keeping her pleasure in mind, while he sulked the left one his hand moved to her recently orphaned nipple. Barely an inch separated the feel of his mouth and his fingers toying with her right breasts, partially because Artoria was getting too drunk on the sex to care. The work he was doing on her left, slathering it in his cum and softly biting it with his teeth, were more than enough for Artoria to be content with.

He departed from the warm valley of her breasts to continue his steady march down south. His path was marked by feathery kisses along her sweat-covered skin that caused Artoria to jolt her back upward. When he got to her belly button, he got the greatest reaction. Nearly the entirety of the king's body arched to the ceiling, a shrill cry leaving her lips.

 _Heh, seems that's a sensitive spot for her._ Ritsuka thought mentally categorizing the information done for later usage. A part of him wondered how much of this Artoria would remember as she was too busy attempting to keep from screaming her lungs out. The more he pressed down and played with her belly button the wilder her actions became. With a few simple motions he'd sent the King of Knights headlong into a sexual storm that had gobbled her up. Pride swelled up inside of the seventeen-year-old.

Through the howling winds Artoria saw a light in which she grabbed for. The end result was her momentarily coming out of her sexually stupor just in time to catch sight of her Master staring at her wet vagina. No words left her mind as she stared at him, completely mesmerized as if she were under a spell.

Tearing his gaze away from the dripping wet pussy before him, Ritsuka smiled at her. "You smell…wonderful."

Again, the innocent smile that manifested on her face simply fueled the fire of the youth. Artoria looked like a little girl who'd just been praised by her parents or older sibling. Really, it showed that all along there had been a spark of humanity within the blonde-haired Lancer that had been summoned.

Ritsuka's breathing was enough to tickle her pussy, which also got a rise out of her. The sound was all the invitation Ritsuka needed to dive into her pussy with his tongue. The hot bulb immediately folded under the touch of his tongue just as the rest of her body had. His tongue continued its actions now knowing he was on the right path. Her inner and outer lips soon became quite acquainted with his tongue and lips. In what must have been seconds the two had become close, extremely close. The closer they became the more jealous his cock grew. Artoria's lower lips had him completely enchanted. In-between his legs he felt his member pulsate, it was a desire to be placed into the body of the beautiful knight He'd fulfil the request, but not before he made good on his word to reward the King of Knights for her good service.

 _Now…now…now I know._ Thought the blonde whose pussy was currently being eaten out by the man of her dreams. Speaking of dreams, Artoria felt much like that's what she was living now. Miraculously, she was able to get her muscles to work again. Sitting upright, she saw Ritsuka vigorously devouring her pussy. The sight so lewd yet enticing she'd only dreamed of it once was now a reality. _I suppose…I can no longer ridicule the other girls._ She thought with faint voice.

"Ooooohhhh!"

He was winning, demolishing her defenses with swift and powerful attacks. Every swing of his sword broke away a piece of Artoria's armor, leaving an impact on the soft flesh beneath. Surely it was only a matter of time before victory was his. For once in her life, Artoria Pendragon was looking forward to defeat.

 _I do have something to hold over their hands! I have you, my Master! My Ritsuka!_

The teenager sensed something miss before he felt something solid land atop his head. Smirking into her pussy, he realized Artoria had placed her hand atop his head, no doubt to ensure he didn't leave until his job was done. Her hips began to gently buck forward pushing her wet pussy deeper into his mouth. It figured she'd try to find someway to lighten his burden and remain active. Having dealt enough damage, Ritsuka decided it was time to go for the heart of his opponent. Striking with deadly precision and ferocity, he plunged his tongue directly into the core of Artoria's pussy. Reaching her clitoris, Ritsuka wasted not a moment in lashing it with all his might.

"RITSUKAAA!"

For the first time in her life, Artoria Pendragon came, and she came hard. As if summoned by some ancient deity, her juices burst forth completely and utterly dousing Ritsuka. Her stress and tension, her desires and hopes, all of it flowed out of her like a river and feed into the downward drop that was Ritsuka's mouth. Further adding to the young man's growing legend, he took in nearly all of her cum as if it were natural. Artoria couldn't see him as her body had temporarily been sapped of all energy, but she could hear and feel him. Her man was making sure not a single drop of her cum went to waste.

Artoria opened her eyes just in time to see her love had risen. A handful of cum splotches remained on his face but they were of no consequence. All that truly mattered was the look of enlightened bliss on his face. Catching sight of her, he chuckled. Like a wildcat on the hunt, he crawled toward her then finally pounced on his prey.

The Lion King didn't at all mind the fact a few traces of her cum could be tasted on Ritsuka's lips. In a way, that actually made the resulting smooch all the more enjoyable. When they broke apart for air each asked the other the silent question that had hung in the air since they'd began. If they did this, there would well and truly be no going back, not to mention Ritsuka would have a giant target painted onto his back for the Knights of the Round Table, Mordred especially. In the smiles they exchanged it was decided upon that the risk was worth it, well worth it.

"C-Can I…please?"

Her adorable request made him grin from ear to ear.

Artoria hovered about Ritsuka's waist, his cock at full mast and ready to pierce her. Above it hovered her pussy, wet and ready due to the previous foreplay. The break in their lovemaking provided a glimpse into their old selves. Ritsuka looked to his blonde love with caution and worry swirling in his eyes. She responded to it by summoning a trace of the imposing and regal knight she was on the battlefield when commanding and fighting. All that just made the soft nod of assurance she gave him all the more touching.

Already knowing pain was a given, Artoria all but slammed her vagina downward on her lover's cock. His penis tore through her hymen like her divine spear shredding armor and pierce the enemies beneath it. There was a momentary hiss of pain that was lessened thanks to Ritsuka's gentle touch.

"I-It's…it's okay." She whispered with her head down. Sweat poured from her brow and a little bit of drool could be seen at the corner of her lips. It was quite an undignified look for the King of Knights. "Y-Your…lance is…magnificent, Master Ritsuka."

Grinning at the compliment, he briefly thrust his shaft upward taking the first steps in what would be a sensual journey. "And your den is quite…hot."

At last sated in a way she never could have dreamed, Artoria felt strength returned to her body in full force. Ritsuka had little more to do than keep his hands positioned on her waist, or her thighs to be honest. Not one to be outdone, he eventually joined her, pushing his member deeper into her pussy. They were wild and disorganized at first, so eager to get as much into the other as possible they simply followed their newly awakened sexually instincts and went from there.

"Ar…Art…Art…toria…" Groaned the Japanese male finding himself overwhelmed the hotness, wetness, and tightness of his love's vagina. He pushed deeper and deeper into her folds finding each inch he took to be better than the last. She at the heat and thickness that was entering her body, occupying her most sacred of places and marking it as his territory.

It was the touching of their hips that allowed her to speak again. Placing both hands against his shoulders, she sucked in a lightning-quick breath. "Master…your lance…is filling me up, completely." Her voice was clear yet clouded, serene yet entire detached from anything one would have associated with a clear-thinking head. "If we…keep doing this, I'm going to cum. I'm going to squeeze your cock as hard as I can, making you fill me up with your semen." Leaning close enough she could practically lock his lips with her tongue she whispered, "When the time comes, don't hold back. Dump it all into me, my Master. Cum into my pussy as much as you want-claim me as your woman."

Artoria had lit the fire, and in seconds the flames had begun to consume her. His eyes burning with white-hot determination, Ritsuka began to rocket his hips upward with a vigor that would have shocked most men. He seemed almost superhuman in that time frame, little more than a machine with the sole purpose of fucking Artoria Pendragon into oblivion. The following seconds showed he was doing a good job at that, a _**very**_ good job. For so long the dreams and urges regarding the British woman he'd kept in check were released and directed into her holiest of places. She gladly invited him and allowed him to explore every inch of her divine home.

Besides her words, it was also her face that drove him on. The normally composed look she always held had completely crumbled away into an expression of raw lust. Gone was the heroic and stoic King of Knights, banished to some dark void from which she would one day return, but not before the work of the woman was done. A woman whose desires had been kept caged for too long. This woman continued to look down toward Ritsuka, her eyes egging him on. Drool happily fell from her lips giving Artoria the look of one who'd surrendered one-hundred percent to their lust.

With a small note of horror, Ritsuka realized he liked seeing such a look on her face.

"More! More! DON'T STOP FUCKING ME!"

"I DON'T PLAN ON IT!"

As if they'd been plugged in, the king's breasts bounced up and down nonstop. The fact they'd become little more than a blur was truly a testament to the energy the pair was putting into their love-making. Alas, such speed could not be maintained, but that didn't mean they weren't going to hold on for as long as possible. Artoria felt her velvet walls begin to tighten up as did Ritsuka. Tears were on the verge of falling from their eyes when they looked to one another.

"ARTORIA!"

"RITSUKA!"

The coin was tossed and Ritsuka, surprisingly, came out the winner. For a full three seconds, his dick was completely and utterly bathed in the explosively warm juices of his Lancer Servant. Artoria's head was thrown backwards with a howl fit for a monarch leaving her lips. The lioness roared in lewd proud. She cared not for who heard her or what they would think.

No sooner had she cum did Ritsuka join her. That caused her to scream even later, only his voice joined her. Together, the pair produced a dirty duet that would have turned the face of any man or woman bright red. And for the more lewd-minded, raise a glass in cheers. Thicket white bullets composed of Ritsuka's seed were blasted into Artoria's erupting cavern, mixing together with her juices and thus pouring out of their respective holes. Tidal waves of pleasure overrode their respective brains leaving them little more than short-circuited husks of their original sleeves.

After the numerous dancing lights vanished Ritsuka was able to take stock of his baring again. Immediately, one of the first things he noticed was the busty blonde smiling beside him. Returning her smile, he brushed his lips against hers. What began as an innocent kiss quickly erupted into a full-on make out as their hands once again began to explore the other's body.

"Ritsuka," Breathed Artoria, "Can we…go again?"

Feeling bold after their previous bout the teen nodded. "On one condition."

All of her previous blushes were nothing compared to the one that colored Artoria's face once she'd heard what her love had in mind. As he pulled away, a look of uncertain shame crossed his face while she looked away.

Air was gathered into his lungs for speaking. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to live out all his fantasies, but it was worth a shot. Ritsuka quickly discovered rather than missed, he'd hit the mark.

"Master, I told you that when the time came, fill me up as much as you want." Spoke the Servant. "My body…wants every last drop of your semen."

Ritsuka's cock immediately shot back up to its full mast, harder than ever. A cheeky grin on his face, he moved to the edge of the bed while Artoria got onto her hands and knees. A lone hand slid across her wet and steaming ass serving as a dinner bell to the best within the Japanese teen.

"They call me the Lion King," She said turning around to face him with a seductive smile. "Come take that title away from me."

"Gladly," Whispered the human firmly gripping the hips of his lover. Ritsuka rammed his cock directly into Artoria's backdoor causing her to arch upward with an ear-piercing scream leaving her mouth. It was like music to his ears. Not missing a beat, he began to proudly and wildly thrust his penis into her ass. He'd had her mouth and vagina so this was the last hole for him to claim. With this action, Artoria Pendragon was well and truly his.

"Are you enjoying me taking you like this? In this extremely filthy way?" Inquired the Japanese male feeling her ass cheeks begin to tighten on him near instantly. It was honestly harder to tell which felt better-her pussy or her ass. As he patiently waited for a response his eyes wondered to her ass cheeks, the pure white hilltops that glistened with sweat. Animalistic desire took hold of Ritsuka as he raised his hand then brought it down against her left cheek.

"OOOOHHH!"

"You liked that, didn't you?" Laughed the Master rubbing the sore spot with his hand. In a second's time his hand was withdrawn then it hit the same spot again getting a similar reaction from the blonde. "You do, don't you?"

Between the speed of his thrust and gentle massaging of his head that periodically turned violent, Artoria was at her wit's end. "Yes! I love this! The way you're taking me, like an animal in heat, like a bitch in heat! I love it all!" Another hard smack sent a jolt of lustful lightning through the blonde's body. "I want you to have your way with my body, do whatever you wish to me!" There was a beat as she allowed two more hearty smacks to hit her ass. The burning pain was transmuted into pleasure instantly. "I'm not just your Servant, I'm your woman, so do it! All you've ever dreamed of, do it to me!"

Once again, her words had condemned her to the inferno. Once again, Artoria gladly threw herself onto the fire, allowing her lewd expressions to persist.

Ritsuka pushed his cock as deeply as he could into her hole, alternating between smacking her ass and rubbing it. It was a truly wonderful experience he'd never thought he'd get to partake in outside of his dreams. Not to mention do it without immediate repercussions.

"ARTORIA!"

"MORE! MORE! MOOORE!"

By now, the bed was outright creaking under the pressure the pair were putting on it. In spite of its sturdy design, beneath the weight of the two lovers it was beginning to crumble, and that was to say nothing of the sheets. Stained and torn they were better off being completely thrown out then repaired. At least, that was if one wanted to bury the evidence of a certain act.

Artoria body fell face-forward, further driving home the animalistic nature of the act they were committing. The new position only added to Ritsuka's lust, which had reached near eruption levels. It may have been the growing heat, but he could have sworn he saw his Servant's body beginning to glow.

"YEESSSS!"

"I'M GONNA CUM!"

"DO INSIDE OF ME, MASTER! FILL ME UP!"

"ARTORIAAAA!"

"RISTSUKAAA!"

The warrior's golden blonde hair burst from its well-done up bun sending her yellow strands sweeping outward. In near perfect coordination to that, Ritsuka's thunderous rod finally erupted in the confines of her ass, painting it with his love nectar. From her ass onward, the flood came and Artoria for the first time in her existence, felt whole.

Together they lay, the Servant lying flat on her stomach and her love atop of her, his cock still buried deep inside of her anus. Only the gentle breeze from the air conditioner awoke them causing their bodies to shiver. With the last of his strength, Ritsuka removed himself and pushed himself upward just enough for Artoria to turn around and meet him in the eye.

"I would…like to that again, and again, and again." She whispered shyly.

"So…you're saying you…enjoyed having…sex with me?" Ritsuka inferred.

Nodding her head with a smile, she looped her arms around his neck bringing him downward into her embrace. "I enjoyed having sex with you, I enjoy talking with you, being with you. All of those things, Ritsuka, I would like to do them with you and no one else. That is if you'll have me."

"Why wouldn't I want you, Artoria?" Chuckled the human pushing a stand away from her face. "You're a beautiful and strong woman, maybe the strongest woman I've ever met. You're really the only girl I've ever really looked at in that way."

Like a childish little girl, the king felt her heart flutter. "Then you'll…be mine and mine alone?"

"Yes, I will." He answered wiping the forming tears from her eyes. "But, um, won't your knights…"

"I will deal with them, leave Mordred to me." Giggled Artoria. "I am their king and my word is law, if they have a problem with it, then they will just have to face my spear."

"Whatever you say, my king." Ritsuka retorted allowing his head to fall forward. Soft snores quickly rose from the teen as what energy he had for the day had been well and truly expanded.

 _Sleep, my Master, my love._ Thought the green-eyed woman wearing a smile she hadn't put on since she was a human girl. For today, she was human again, and from this day forward, she would smile for her one and only Master. The man who'd opened reawaken her dormant humanity, and gave her something to live for. As his knight, she'd protect him always, and as his woman, she'd love him eternally.

* * *

 **I gotta admit, writing this, Ritsuka/Lancer Artoria kinda grew on me as a pairing. I took some cues from Lancer Artoria's interlude and Merlin being…Merlin. Plus I sorta decided to go for a more...wild and erotic take on Artoria in the bedroom, maybe just all the pent up emotions. Let me know what you all think and until next time!**


End file.
